


A Different Kind of Therapy

by CaraCarrot



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraCarrot/pseuds/CaraCarrot
Summary: Ray gets depressed after Gina's terrible accident. Kevin decides to bring out the ropes and tries to cheer him up with a different kind of therapy





	A Different Kind of Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags before continuing with the story.

Kevin looked down at the delicious sight beneath him with a wolfish grin.

Ray lied whimpering and trembling on their shared four poster bed. His arms were pulled above his head and secured to the headboard with strands of soft leather, his legs forced wide apart by a spreader bar. Ray’s breathing came in short pants while his face shined beautifully with a mix of sweat, saliva and Kevin’s first release underneath the soft candlelight. His cock tried valiantly to rise to its magnificent form within its unforgiving metal confinement, but to no avail. 

Kevin smiled smugly at Ray’s reddened nipples. He was so proud of them. They stood out taut and were puffy after hours of teasing, pinching and clamping. He turned up the setting for the massive vibrating dildo fitted snugly in Ray’s cute twitching hole and delighted at how he arched up and cried out in response. 

Kevin stroked gently at Ray’s tear-stained cheeks and gave a soft purr at his beautiful baby boy, “You’re doing lovely, Holt.” 

Ray mumbled something incoherent around his ball gag and leaned into the soft touch. It was grounding and encouraged him to take more. However, Kevin hadn’t planned on letting Ray enjoy his punishment and he retreated his hand quickly, leaving the younger man to whine at the loss of contact. 

This went on for several more hours. Even when the doorbell rang and Kevin went out to answer the door. 

It was Jake coming to drop off some documents regarding the most recent missing person case. “Amy will be in charge of the search this time. She claims she has some reliable leads which --” He was cut off by a sudden sharp cry from the next room where Holt was still tied up and writhing helplessly on the bed, this time fixed in a doggy style position, in which his back and arms would strain to hold himself up and his tanned bottom would be on prominent display.

Jake casted a weary glance at the offending door and back at the professor who slowly sipped at his coffee and seemed completely unbothered by the recurring whines. The detective was aware of his colleague’s peculiar hobby and while he certainly did not approve of it, he was in no position to argue and respected it as long as the relationship between the two partners were healthy and consenting. As he thought back to the past few weeks after Gina’s terrible accident, Holt had been in deep grief and had only recently resumed his sassy usual self after his “playdates” with Kevin. 

Ray was on the verge of collapse. He wondered if Kevin had taken off while he was trapped in his bonds needy and wet. He knew Kevin had went out to answer the door, not before securing him in another humiliating and compromising position. It seemed like an eternity has passed being locked in this position. His cock chubbed in his cage but never reaching erection. His balls felt full of cum and hung heavy between his legs. Kevin had replaced the dildo in his ass with another smaller one which curved slightly upwards and just tickled his prostate. He whimpered again from the stimulation and frustration. The vibrator was small enough to not stretch his anal hole and create a pleasant burn. It was also set on the lowest setting as to make him excited but not enough to tip him off. 

“How’s my sweet boy holding up?”

Ray perked his head up and shifted at the voice of his master. The vibe in his ass grazed his sweet spot as he moved and his restrained cock gave another lazy spurt of pre-cum. 

Ray gasped and cried out for his master. He needed him to take the plug out and fuck him senseless. He was exhausted but he wanted nothing but to please his partner. His hole twitched as he imagined Kevin’s thick veiny cock penetrating his quivering rim and Kevin thrusting deep into his body. 

“There now, look at how much of a mess you made.” Kevin admonished as he gathered the pre-cum dribbling down Ray’s legs with his fingers. It was rhetorical because Ray was blindfolded and thus could not see. But it did not stop him from moaning when Kevin removed his gag and pushed two cum-coated fingers into his mouth. He moaned around the fingers as his mouth filled with the flavor of his seed and he started to suck and lick instinctively. 

“Yes, baby. You like this don’t you? You like being tied up like the little whore you are.” Kevin murmured as he slowly fucked his fingers in and out of the sub’s lax mouth. 

Ray moaned. He loved it when Kevin called him degrading names. He loved being Kevin’s slutty bitch, his good baby boy. 

 

Kevin moved over to release him from the strict position and took out the vibrator. He inserted his fingers, lubed with Ray’s own saliva, into his well-used hole. His pucker offered no resistance and his fingers went in easily with a loud squelching sound. It sounded obscene to Ray’s ears. Kevin lined his throbbing cock up against the quivering hole and thrusted in, bottoming up without the usual tease. Ray gasped and saw stars behind his eyes. Kevin was hardly ever this rough with him during their play and it turns out hurting himself in the shed against his master’s orders has finally tripped the line.

***

“Who do you belong to?” Kevin had asked earlier in the day. After Ray was deemed to have recovered from his injuries, Kevin pulled him over his lap to position his naked ass high. 

“You, Sir!” Ray gasped as Kevin swung his hand and spanked his bottom hard. Kevin was not starting out slow this time. One by one hard slaps rained on Ray’s tender bottom, painting it a rosy red. Ray was a blubbering mess by fifteen, but instead of shying away, he alternated between arching closer to his Master’s hand and humping shamelessly on his Master’s legs.

“And what do naughty boys who don’t listen to their master get?” Kevin’s voice was demanding and powerful. He paused for Ray to get a breather and slowly rubbed the two angry red globes.

“Bad boy spankings, Sir!” Ray sobbed. He felt wrecked and incredibly fulfilled at the same time. He was guilty from getting Kevin worried over his injury. If only he hadn’t been so stubborn to prove that he could fix the car, he wouldn’t have gotten hurt. Guilt ate away in him as Kevin fretted over him here and there. He felt small and stupid over the silly mistake and he was glad that his Master knew exactly how to make him feel better.

***

It didn’t take long for Kevin to finish inside a warm and willing hole. With one hand tugging at the sub’s collar, Kevin ejaculated deeply into Ray with a guttural groan. 

Ray fell limp as soon as he was released from his binds. As Kevin pulled out, he plugged Ray up with a red spade plug. Ray could feel Kevin’s hot load heavy in his lower abdomen and slowly faded into unconsciousness. The last thing he felt was Kevin pressing a soft kiss on his forehead and his weight dipping off the bed as he padded his way to the bathroom.

When Ray came to be again, he could feel Kevin lying next to him, his arm draped securely over his waist. He was clean of cum and his body felt relaxed, albeit a little sore. “Finally woke up have you?” Kevin murmured into his hair behind him. Ray smiled and turned around to face the man he loves. “Just now was bloody brilliant.” He said, snuggling closer into Kevin’s warm body. He felt a hand come up to stroke his head and he purred. Not a night has gone by where he did not wonder when he got so lucky to have found such a perfect soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop a comment or any kind of constructive criticism! Also, please inform me if I missed any important tags.  
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
